


Pretty, Pretty Cold

by mylove3214



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sprousehart, bughead - Freeform, relationship, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylove3214/pseuds/mylove3214
Summary: Sprousehart one-shot where Cole gets sick and experiences another migraine.





	Pretty, Pretty Cold

Cole opened his eyes only to meet the bright light spilling through the window. He closed them immediately, feeling huge pain. His head was pulsing and when he tried to get up, it dragged him back on the soft pillows. He looked at Lili - she was still sleeping. He haven’t told her about his migraines, getting regular now. Cole didn’t want her to worry or feel sorry for him. As long as he could function normally, he was fine.  
Lili. Just this name caused a thousand butterflies in his stomach and he shivered, feeling droplets of sweat on his forehead. He figured our it was a cold. And a migraine.  
Cole groaned, again attempting to get up and this time he failed too. What he managed to do was to wake up his girlfriend. Lili turned and smiled at him, but just for a second and then her face became the I’m-the-boss-now face.   
“What happened?”, she whispered, touching his cheek. “You are hot Cole!”  
“I know”, he answered with a smirk. But Lili didn’t laugh, just stared at him.   
“You must be sick”, she said getting up. I’ll make you some tea.   
Although he could joke around, Cole felt terrible. He started to experience scotoma and felt like throwing up. He could barely think, the pain was squeezing him on the inside. He was loosing control over his body, half concious he could only notice Lili walking into the bedroom.

Lili was terrified. Cole was the healthiest person she knew and was never affected by the seasonal colds. He was half awake, looking at her with gloomy eyes.   
“It’s okay sweetheart”, she tried to comfort him. He was wet and shaking at the same time. “Let me grab you a towel”, just as Lili turned around, Cole’s hand grabbed her fingers.  
“Migraine”, his voice was sore and raspy, so Lili wasn’t sure if she heard correctly. She looked at Cole, not wanting to believe. But Lili knew a bit about headaches and the symptoms were clear. “Where is your medication?”  
“In the bathroom cabinet on the left”, Cole closed his eyes, massaging his left temple.  
Lili took the pills, watered the towel with freezing water and made sure that all the windows are closed and there’s minimum light. Cole was bend in half, buried in the bedding. She sat next to him, her heart broken. She delicately placed the towel on his forehead, then on the neck and chest and could see Cole calmed down. He swallowed the pills and went to sleep and this time when he woke up, he felt a lot better. Lili gently rubbed her hand through his naked back in silence, but eventually she asked the question he feared. “Why didn’t you tell me? Cole, I’m neither angry or disappointed, just worried and I want to help you.”   
“I know”, he said quietly. “But they were never that bad and I thought I could handle them.”  
She kissed him delicately and squeezed next to his warm body. He quivered slightly, but placed his head on her arm and fell asleep.


End file.
